Baking Love
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: To Bake love:add two bored teenagers.add a rainy day.add some flour and such.hope for the best!


Hey everyone! This is just a short fic about Harry and Ginny realizing that they like each other. It has no relation to An Interesting summer!

Baking love...

Harry Potter was a 16 year-old-wizard, with a huge problem. He was in love with his best friends sister. Yes, Harry Potter loved Ginny Weasley. What he didn't know that when Ginny had told him she had gotten over him, she had been lying. Yes, Ginny Weasley loved Harry Potter! It seemed like everyone but Ron, Ginny and Harry could see this. It is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and Ginny's fifth and It has been raining for two strait weeks.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" screamed Ginny. "I can't take this anymore! I need to do something!"

"Ginny..." Ron said. "Why don't you go bake something? That's what Mum does when she gets stir crazy."

"Yeah maybe I will..." added Ginny.

"Will do what?" asked Harry as he climbed through the portrait hole.

"Go down to the kitchen and cook something." Replied Ginny.

"Fun... Mind if I come?" Harry asked holding his breath.

"That would be great!" she replied with a warm smile.

And with that they set off through the portrait.

"So Gin..." Harry started but Ginny interrupted him

"What did you call me?" she asked curiously.

"Gin, sorry I won't call yo..." she interrupted him again.

"No Harry... I like it." And they both blushed.

"So Gin, What do you wanna make?"

"How about chocolate chip cookies? Their my favorite."

"Sure sounds good."

"So Harry how did you learn to cook?"

"Oh well when I lived with the Dursley's they made me cook for them."

"Oh I see."

"Said the blind man as he picked up his hammer and saw..." added Harry and they both laughed.

"Well..." Harry said.

"That's a deep subject." Added Ginny and they both laughed more.

Harry was really surprised at how easily they got along. And before he knew it they were in the kitchens.

"Mister Harry Potter sir!" squeaked Dobby. "What is you and the miss needing?"

"Well Dobby we wanted to bake some chocolate chip cookies." Harry told the little elf as he bent down to look him in the eye.

"Yes right away! Follow me!" and Harry and Ginny followed him to the back of the kitchen where there was a stove a table and ingredients. "You will find everything you need here sir and miss."

And with that they both thanked Dobby and got to work.

"Okay Harry we need a half a cup of whit sugar and the same of brown."

"Gotcha!" Harry replied as he measured out the sugar while Ginny melted two sticks of butter with her wand.

"Now we need two eggs." She told him.

"Only if I get to crack them." He retorted.

"You can crack one..." she told him sound just like her mum.

"Okay..."

When the eggs were successfully added in it was time to add the flour.

"Two an a fourth cups, Harry!" Ginny called as Harry poured more than enough out.

"Who said I'm putting this in the cookies..." Harry yelled as he threw a fist full of flour at Ginny.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! "She yelled.. Harry froze afraid he had made her mad. "I'm sooooo going to get you back for that" and after that a huge, all out flour war had broken out. It went on for near a half an hour. Finally...

"Stop!" cried Harry just as Ginny was about to throw a whole five-pound bag at him. "I forfeit. You've had too much practice with Fred and George!" Ginny laughed at this. He was quite right as always, she Fred and George had gotten into food fights many of times.

"Well I guess we should add the chips now?" sadi Ginny still smiling.

"Okay"

"add a cup and a half."

"Will do..." and then Ginny flicked her wand and the spoon started stirring. A few minuets later they had plopped balls of dough onto the cookie sheet and put them in a very hot oven. Harry and Ginny were exhausted. They went over to the table in the corner and sat down.

"So Harry..." Ginny started.

"What?" he asked.

"Who do you like these days?"

"I like this girl..." he said in a dream like state. "She's wonderful, gorgeous, smart, absolutely hilarious. I think I could look at her for hours..." "What about you?" he asked coming back to earth.

"I like a boy..." she said. "He's handsome, and really smart and brave, he always makes me feel really at ease."

"So why don't you tell him?"

"Because he likes someone..." she told him getting up from the table and walking toward the door.

"Gin..."Harry said softly. Ginny realized he was right behind her.

"what?" she asked turning around. In one swift motion Harry grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her like his life was depending on it. Surprisingly she kissed back. Then suddenly she pulled away.

"What's wrong?' Harry asked her confused.

"What about the girl you like?"

"Gin, you really are Ron's sister. That girl was you."

"Really?" she asked him skeptically.

"Yeah but I don't like you." He said and Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Wha... What?" she stammered.

"Nope!" he grinned. "I love you." As soon as Ginny realized what he had just said she grabbed him by the collar of his robes and pulled him into an earth rattling, mind blowing, weak in the knees, kiss. Then she let him go.

"I love you too Harry Potter!" she said grinning.

Harry pulled her into another kiss and the cookies were only remembered when the kitchen started to fill with smoke...

THE END!

WoW! That was really fun to write. Please review!! Thanx

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain


End file.
